runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Stellarstop
Stellarstop is a RuneScape community clan which in future will be a Stellar Dawn fansite. We host weekly RuneScape events for both free players and members. Our current events are based on GMT +10. History Stellarstop was created, on July 16 2008 under the name 'Mechstop'. It was created as a mixed RuneScape Clan and to be fansite for the upcoming MMO by Jagex, Mechscape. During this time, the clan grew at a steady pace, the majority of these people from Oceanic areas (+8 to +12 GMT) as members would invite their friends to come join the clan. Soon enough, the clan began to host regular events on Saturday nights (10+ GMT). On the 4th September 2009, it became clear that 'Mechscape' would actually be named 'Stellar Dawn'. As such, the clan as a whole decided to rename to 'Stellarstop' on September 4th 2009. Currently, the official homepage is undergoing various updates to make it more attractive and suitable for an eventual fansite of Stellar Dawn, which as confirmed by Jagex on the Stellar Dawn blog page, to be released in 2011. Soon afterwards, the forums will receive a new theme to match the recent website changes. Events Stellarstop hosts regular clan events on Saturday nights at 7pm (10+ GMT) unless we state otherwise. We are currently trialling events for other time-zones, however, due to the availability of Event Organisers, this is taking some time to do. We run both Free Player and Members only events. We usually do two Members only events and one Free Player event. Also during the month, there is an occasional special event where members have the chance to win a lump of coins for winning, as well as a temporary clan rank as a prize. The types of events Stellarstop hosts include: *Boss Fights - Including trips to the God Wars Dungeon and fighting the King Black Dragon, Kalphite Queen or the Giant Mole *Revenant Hunts *Wilderness Survival *Scavenger Hunts *Activities - Including Clan Wars, Fist of Guthix, Castle Wars, Stealing Creation and Great Orb Project *Iron armour wars, Black vs White knights Other Activities Other then regular clan events, Stellarstop also plays part in various other activities for the clan to enjoy! Stellar Cast Stellar Cast is the official pod cast for Stellarstop, hosted by three of the high-ranked members of the clan. Every week we discuss recent: Runescape updates, changes, polls and future updates, Stellar Dawn information, the latest clan event and any other important Stellarstop news. Stellar Cast is hosted by: *Stellar Cake (a.k.a. Kieran) *Cathrine1616 (a.k.a. Kate) *Roanlo Zolo (a.k.a. Dylan) Occasionally, there may be a special guest appear on the pod cast. These people will join in the discussions and debates and add their own personal reflections to recent events. Team Speak Stellarstop uses Team Speak for voice chatting within the clan. It is used to help communicate during clan events, host karaoke nights and to just talk to each other in general. If you would like to connect to the Stellarstop Team Speak channel, follow the instructions on the forum thread . Twitter StellarStop also uses Twitter to post any short quick news for people to view. Click Here for the official Stellarstop Twitter page. Youtube Stellarstop also has a Youtube account. The Youtube is used for Advertisements and Event Videos. Members Stellarstop is a no-requirement, free player and member, community clan. Because of this, any player is allowed to join. You can be from any time-zone, however, depending on the time you are active, there may be more or less clan members online. Having a mid-high combat level is not a necessity, however it will advantage you in combat related events. The Administrator is in charge of the Forum and Clan Chat. There are also Forum Moderators, known as Universal Moderators who keep the Forum free of spam and rule breakers. The Event Organisers discuss the weekly events. Occasionally, a Clan Competition will be run, allowing members to gain a unique rank. The most recent one we have held was the 2009 Masters of Horror in October 2009. Below is a copy of the complete clan with member ranks as necessary. If you would kindly post your name on the Official Clan List thread on our forums before editing the list on the wikia yourself, it would be appreciated. Administrator * Stellar Cake Universal Moderators *Cathrine1616 *Roanlo Zolo * l-o_o-l Face * Curses Prod Event Organisers *SteiiarStop *Kings Wish *Bodog Fights Special Ranks - 2009 Master of Horror *Link0000109 *RichardWaldo Members * lRobinlHood * Sient Ange *Hello Waldo * Akuma Vince * Ady483 * I-Lappy * Mclov en *PeanutNation * HankiatWaldo * Angelic Face * Disgaea94 * 7FaITI2ous4 * Supa Thief0 * Opium Cowz * EmoWaldo * U cant kill * friskypeanut * Ewan gg * Rang3rpr0x * Dark whipz12 * 1nfectedKush * Lopin96 * 0z Glorified * Vy Queen x3 * Xme 2 * Mrsqueeze405 * Hados9 * Bonziiznob *Jamus37 Total Members: 40